


You have a decision to make.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Soulless!Sam, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: With Sam in the pit, a broken Dean tries to move on with his life and finds something unexpected.But when Sam comes back into his life years later, it all comes apart again.





	You have a decision to make.

Opening the front door to the modest two floor home, Dean moved as silently as possible. He applied every bit of stealth he had ever learned as a hunter into getting himself up the stairs to the second floor without being detected. If he was caught, this was all over. The shittiest day of his life would get so much worse. What he did now, was harder than any job, any case, hell, any_thing_ he had ever done before and it was killing him.

He hit the second floor landing and looked up the hall. He could hear her. She was singing. He closed his eyes and silently made his way towards her. As soon as he laid eyes on her, his brothers voice rang out in his head. “_You have a decision to make Dean. Make it fast before I make it for you_.”

  
  


Sam going to the pit had been the hardest thing Dean had ever had to deal with. Suddenly, he was alone. Dean had never really been alone before, he was lost. He wandered around, case to case throwing himself in so haphazardly, not really caring if he made it out. If he died, well, he had friends on the other side. Family.

Then he had run into Lisa again. He gave that a try. A new family. He threw himself into that completely, Lisa, the woman he loved, and Ben, a son he was positive was his even though she said he wasn’t. But that didn’t last either. Sam’s death had changed him too much. He was so busy looking around the corner for the next shoe to drop that he was ruining it before it even really started. One night, he just left.

And one morning, Dean wasn’t even sure when, he woke up next to _her_. He honestly couldn’t remember her name, or what city or town he was even in. He didn’t care. Everything was a drunken haze of debauchery the last few weeks, until he looked over at her.

The sheet hugged her curves so perfectly as she softly breathed next to him. Her back was to him, her soft, ample ass against his thigh. Her hair spread out over the pillow space between the two of them. He just looked at her, watched her, even though he couldn’t see much of her face. She was different from what he was use to waking up next to. Very different. Bits and pieces came back to him from the night before, her laugh, her smile. Suddenly, Dean realized he really wanted a cup of coffee.

He stood in the kitchen in just jeans when he heard her stirring. As she made her way out to him, his breath caught in his throat. She had grabbed the closest shirt, his shirt. The flannel button up was too long in the arms which made him smile. It just covered her ass in the back, but barely reached her thighs in the front as it covered those curves he remembered enjoying all night. Her hair was a mess and pulled to one side, hanging over her right shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind.” He held up his cup of coffee. She smiled and shook her head. “I wasn’t sure how you took yours, but now that you’re up, you hungry?” His face lit up as she smiled at him again and nodded. Dean never wanted to leave.

  
  


Little did Dean know, Sam had come back. Sam was there when Dean finally walked out of her house two days later, a huge grin on his face. He watched as Dean stopped, turned back and pulled her in for a deep kiss. A small part of Sam wanted to be happy his brother might have finally found something worth holding on to. So Sam left him to believe he was still dead, but he never really left his brothers life.

Sam watched from across the street as Dean took her out for dinner a week later. They sat at a window table in a nice restaurant. Sam was oddly surprised by it. He watched his older brother try so hard with this girl. Dean hadn’t even put this much effort into what he’d had with Lisa.

Sam was also in the park the day Dean proposed. He followed behind as his brother nervously walked and talked with the girl. Running his fingers through his hair so often Sam was sure Dean would go bald. He was glad Dean had gotten a bit rusty when it came to hunting, and his senses. Dean should have easily spotted him but didn’t. He watched the girl stop Dean from running his fingers through his hair again, saw her worried face looking up at Dean and ask him something. Likely what was wrong. He watched his brother get down on his knee and propose. Then he watched her light up, the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen as she said yes and clung to Dean. Sam mumbled a curse and walked away.

Sam then ran into her a few times. Always at random, or at least it would seem to her. She had no idea who he was, but she was always polite, always smiling and happy. It was almost calming. For the most part, he was emotionless, but there was something about her. He could see why Dean stayed those first few nights.

He was also there when his brother got married. Well, near by. He stood a block away, leaning on a Dodge Charger, an older man standing with him as they watched Dean step out, his new bride on his arm and a huge smile on his face. “Just talk to your brother already, Sam.”

“And say what? I’ve been alive all this time, hunting with family you never knew we had?” He glanced at the older man. “PS, I wanna fuck your new wife?”

“Don’t be _vulgar_, Samuel.” The older man glared and Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me either, boy.”

“Just get back to your damn Alpha hunt, _grandpa_.” Sam growled at him before pushing off from his car and moving around to the driver seat, getting in, and driving off leaving the older man behind.

Sam was even there the day Dean and his wife brought home their newborn. A daughter. He went by from time to time, catching a glimpse here and there into his niece’s life as she grew. Like when she splashed in a tiny baby pool while Dean washed the Impala one summer afternoon. She must have only been about 7 months old. He saw how Dean looked at his daughter and wife, paying more attention to them than he did to his car.

  
  


Then one day, Sam let himself be seen by Dean. It started off with a fight. A fight to be sure that Sam was really Sam. Then it was hugs and catching up. Dean told his wife he was visiting an old friend for a weekend, apparently she’d heard of Bobby and didn’t mind. Even baked pies for Dean to bring to share with the older man. Then came more fighting as Dean realized he had been out of the loop at just how long Sam had been back.

Dean never mentioned Sam being alive to his wife. He had told her Sam was dead, how would he explain this? Sam didn’t mind, because then he’d have to explain how he’d been talking to her for the last two years, at least.

  
  


Dean was quickly noticing his brother wasn’t quite his brother anymore. It was a nagging feeling at first. One that was confirmed as he spent more time with Sam. Watching him. Getting to know this ‘family’ he had been hunting with. He had a bad feeling about Samuel Campbell too, but Sam wouldn’t listen.

Dean listened though. He listened to what Sam said, what he didn’t say. He watched how his brother was treating women. The same brother who had always been sweetness and puppy dog eyes, was now the ‘_take what I want and not give a shit_’ kinda guy they had always hated. He’d heard stories, he’d seen it first hand. And then, it was directed at him and panic set in. For the first time in his life, Dean was afraid of his baby brother.

“I want her, Dean.”

“Who?”

“Your pretty little wife.” Dean clenched his jaw at that, and Sam laughed. “Come on, didn’t mom ever teach you to share?” Dean growled. “Right, sorry, mom didn’t get to teach us much, did she..”

“You better shut the fuck up, Sam.”

“I _always_ get what I want, Dean. You’ve noticed that by now. I know you have.”

“Not her.” Dean was ready to start swinging. “You’ll _never_ fucking have her.”

“Well, you better stop me.” Sam chuckled. “You have some choices. You can come hunt full time again, lets you keep an eye on me. Or, I go fuck your wife good, and introduce myself to my niece.” He smiled, and Dean paled. “Oh don’t give me that look. I wouldn’t hurt her, Dean. I’m not a monster. I adore her. But how long until you fuck it all up, huh? You’re half out the door already, so does it really matter? Decisions yours.”

  
  


Dean watched as the love of his life was singing his daughter to sleep, your back to him. What did he do? Even though Sam wasn’t Sam anymore, he was still Dean’s brother, the little brother he raised, and did anything and everything for his whole life. The brother he was conditioned to protect above all else, including himself.

He figured he could just tell you. Tell you about Sam, about everything else. Admit to the lies he’d had to tell you about who he had been before meeting you. But would you then doubt everything else he’d said? Would you hate him? If that rift started, Sam would jump in. He’d try and take you from him.

He could never just let Sam have you. Not that he believed you would let Sam near you. Not that he believed he owned you and could make that decision for you. Just that he’d rather kill his brother and re-live that pain than let him touch you. You and the daughter you shared were the two most precious things in the world to him.

He could leave. He looked down at the ring on his finger and turned it using his thumb. He could disappear into the night like he had on Lisa. Vanish without a word, without a trace. He knew what that would do to you. It would destroy you, you’d have everyone looking for him. You’d be terrified but he knew you were strong. You were strong enough to survive it, strong enough to raise his daughter.

Dean closed his eyes, trying to burn the sight of you both into his memories one last time before he turned and walked away.

  
  


Hearing the front door, you turned. “Dean?” You called out gently, trying not to wake your daughter who had just fallen asleep.

You made your way up the hall, and when you passed the bedroom, you saw open drawers out of the corner of your eye. You stopped, and looked into the room for a moment before heading in. His drawers weren’t empty, but most of his stuff was gone. You rushed to the closet and found much the same. You turned, looking around the room, tears in your eyes as you started to panic. That’s when you saw the paper on the bed. Ring sitting on top. You picked it up as you heard the Impala roar to life in the driveway.

Your heart pounded in your chest as your feet pounded down the stairs. “**DEAN!**” You yelled as you ran out the front door. He glanced at you as he turned onto the street. “**DEAN?! Plea–**”

You dropped to the ground, as he drove off without a second glance back. “_Why?_” You whined to yourself. “What did I do?” Your shoulders shaking as you sobbed. You looked down at the paper in your hands. You cried there for a good five minutes before you opened it.

  
  


You cried there in the yard for what felt like ages. And then you heard a voice, a familiar one that you ran into from time to time. “Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong?”

You looked up, and it was him. The tall guy with the shaggy hair that you’d run into at the supermarket, or cafe. Always nice, and sometimes offered to buy your coffee when you were having a rough morning. You shook your head. “Everything is wrong.” You told him gently as the tears started falling again. “And you’re being so kind to me again, and I can’t remember your name. I’m sorry.”

He knelt down, and lifted your chin up as he gave you a soft smile. “It’s okay. We pretty much only see each other in passing, I don’t expect you to know my name. But it’s Sam. Come on, let me help you inside. Is this your house?” You nodded. “Come on.” He started to help you up. “Let’s get you back indoors. I had just bought some beer, if you need someone to talk to, I’ll open you one, and you can vent. Okay?”

He gave you a smile you had seen so many times from him. And every time you saw it, you realized how much it reminded you of Dean’s. You nodded. “A beer would be nice, Sam. Thank you.” You sniffled as you both made your way to the front door, Sam stopping to grab his case of beer that you hadn’t noticed on your lawn until he picked it up. “You know, you remind me a little of someone…”


End file.
